Don't Stop Me Now
by The Edge of Malice
Summary: “Either Playboy started printing pictures of girls with no boobs or those are blokes you’re staring at” Sirius finds remus looking at pictures of guys. SLASH RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yeah right... no I don't own H.P and I never will.

Saturday night. Date night. Girls spending hours getting dressed only to be undressed, boys sitting around drinking till their girlfriends were ready to go, it was the Saturday night tradition, the dating game. It seemed everyone was going out, everyone except for Remus Lupin.

When everyone else was preparing for their date (either by drinking a ton of alcohol or by spending hours brushing their hair, bathing in perfume and re-applying make up) he was in the bathroom looking up at the ceiling and wondering when the hell his life had become so pathetic. In truth he was doing quiet a bit more than just looking up at his ceiling. For one thing he was naked, for another there was a porno magazine pushed up against the sink; I think we all have a general idea of what Remus Lupin was doing in this precise moment.

For the last couple of months this had become his Saturday night rituals. Yes he knew it was a pathetic thing to be doing on a perfectly good date night but the problem was that he wasn't sure who there was to date. His brown eyes were staring at the ceiling darkly as if it was its fault that he was standing there, alone while everyone else had fun.

Suddenly the bathroom door was opened by the tall lean figure of Sirius Black as he strutted in to the room. Immediately Remus grabbed a towel to cover himself but in his rush the magazine dropped to the floor. Sirius stood there for a moment then gave his usual bark like laughter "No worries Rem, I won't bust your big Saturday night plans"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Just leave me alone" he muttered blushing.

"Merlin if you're this horny just come down with us there's tons of hot girls just waiting to be fucked by a gorgeous marauder like yourself"

Remus blush deeper "They're not my type"

"Then go to the library and find one of those beautiful brainy Ravenclaws and finally do something useful _in_ the library" he laughed again. Suddenly his eyes looked down at the magazine on the floor and the hinges of his mouth twisted immediate interest. "Either Playboy started printing pictures of girls with no boobs or those are blokes you're staring at" he said looking at Remus's face blush even further. Sirius leaned down and picked up the magazine "Well would you look at that, they are boys," he said very calmly.

"Yeah, I know," muttered Remus furiously not able to look at his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just... I don't know," his voice broke and as his eyes lifted to Sirius's face, he suddenly looked slightly weak, vulnerable, needy.

"Why don't you finish up and get dressed. I'm be right back" said Sirius as he dropped the magazine back on the sink and walked quickly out of the room planning on breaking up his date and talk to Remus about all this.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his golden brown hair... "This can't be happening," he muttered as he got in to the shower and turned it on all the way, letting the steamy water wash over him for a couple of minutes before getting out and dressing.

By the time that Sirius walked back in he stood fully clothed and still blushing. "Wanna go for a walk?" asked Sirius his head tilted to one side so that he looked more like a dog than ever.

"Sure," they walked out of the bathroom, dormitory and common room constantly having to say hi to everyone they meet and having to explain that they just 'didn't feel like going out' more than a thousand times.

"Finally silence" said Sirius as they walked down an empty hallway.

"Yeah"

"So you like guys"

"Yeah"

"You don't like girls"

"Nope"

"So you're gay"

"That's right"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure how you would all take it. To you girls and sex with girls is like... sacred," Sirius laughed.

"Not to sound like your parents but Rem we're going to love you no matter what" Remus couldn't help but blush slightly as Sirius threw his arm around him in a strangely paternal fashion. They were now exiting the castle and walking together towards the lake. Thin mist rose as they spoke and their footsteps were hard on the frozen ground.

They sat down by the lake. "So what do you think about all this?" asked Remus softly looking at his best friend with slight anxiety.

"Well it sure explains a lot"

"Yeah I suppose it does," slowly he turned sideways so that he was facing Sirius. "You're not surprised are you?"

"Honestly? No."

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know. You never look at girls. Most of your friends are girls. Besides you are rather feminine"

"WHAT?" screamed Remus his eyes wide.

"Well I mean... you are a little feminine"

Without thinking Remus lunged at Sirius playfully knocking him to the ground hard. "No fucken' way you're getting away with saying I'm feminine!" Sirius laughed and easily turned things over so that he was on top of Remus. He pinned Remus's thin arms to the ground in a second.

"You are feminine!"

"No I'm not!" he screamed defensively.

Sirius Black was known for making irrational momentary decisions and what he did next might have been the worst of them all. Without thinking, still lying there on top of Remus, he kissed him hard on the mouth. The kiss lasted a couple of moments but when he pulled apart he could see that Remus was mad.

"Get of me," he muttered as he attempted to move. Slowly Sirius rolled off of him, landing hard on the frozen ground. There was a moment of silence before Remus spoke "What the hell Sirius! Just because I'm gay does not give the right to do that. What were you thinking!" he screamed.

Sirius blinked, "I wasn't thinking"

Remus shook his head, "Well you should start doing that sometime!" he shouted angrily standing up and walking back towards the castle hot tears welling up in his eyes.

**A/N: **Alright there goes the first chapter. I'm not really sure what I plan on doing with this so suggestions/improvements would be great. Thanks for reading and please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I kissed him and he got really mad and he ran off and I just-"

"Wait a second! _You_ kissed _him_?" said James his eyes wide.

Sirius blushed. "Yeah," he muttered his deep gray eyes looked at his best friend's shocked face.

"Are you gay?"

"Course not! It was just an impulse"

James laughed "Sure it was"

"No really, and I mean it's not that big of a deal I don't know why he was so angry. It's not like we haven't kissed before"

James's eyebrows rose.

"Don't you remember? Christmas party last year, Remus and I got really pissed and started made out. And also a couple of years ago someone dared me to kiss him. This kiss wasn't any different, it didn't mean anything" Sirius stopped for a second and frowned "Or at least not to me"

"What do you think Remus is like in love with you?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. Sure hope not I have enough with the entire female population of Hogwarts drooling over me"

"You are so conceded," said a voice by the doorway. James and Sirius turned around and looked at Remus who stood there arms crossed over his chest, a playful smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," muttered James as he rose and pushed past Remus closing the dormitory door behind him and leaving the two boys staring at each other.

"So you're not in love with me?"

Remus laughed, "You were the one to kiss me! I should be asking you that question"

"Please! I'm straight!"

"That was the fourth time you kiss me," Remus pointed out as he sat down on Sirius's bed.

"No way! At the Christmas party _you_ came onto _me_!"

"No, I didn't! Don't you remember? You pulled me underneath mistletoe"

"Oh," whispered Sirius as he started to remember. "Wait a second, fourth time? We've only kissed three times"

Remus sighed and whispered "Quidditch"

"Ah," said Sirius as the realisation dawned on him and a slight blush filled his face. "Well, I was just happy we won, that's all"

"You tackled me to the floor and frenched kissed me in front of the entire school!"

Sirius shrugged slightly, "There weren't any girls in our team that year and you're pretty"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you're not in love with me?"

"Yep," he looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "So you're not mad at me?"

Remus shook his head, "Nah, just don't do it again"

"I won't"

"Good," they stared at each other Remus's golden brown hair shinning in the candle light and his deep chocolate brown eyes looking intensely at him. And yet the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Well I have to go, I'm meeting Holly," he whispered as he got up.

"Have fun!" Remus called out as Sirius moved towards the door.

"I will," suddenly Sirius turned around. "Oh everyone knows your gay now, it sort of slipped out" he smiled apologetically.

"You never disappoint me because I never have expected anything of you"

Sirius smiled, "You know me too well"

"Yeah, I do"

"Bye Rem"

"Bye Sirius," he whispered as the door closed. For a moment he lay there on his friend's bed then slowly rose and walked towards the window his small hand touching the smooth glass. "I _do_ know you too well," he muttered as he looked at the Hogwarts ground and at the growing silvery moon that echoed in the far away horizon.

OOO

_They didn't mean anything... or at least not to me. _Sirius was making his way to the common room and all he could think about was Remus. Why did he keep kissing him, it wasn't normal. Straight boys didn't kiss boys. But today he had proven once again that he was very straight and very in to girls. But while he had been with Holly somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about Remus.

Could it be possible that he had feeling towards him? Of course not! They were just friends but today he was wondering whether there could be anything else. He did love Remus but as a friend not as a boyfriend or anything like that. And he did think that Remus was very good looking but he wasn't attracted to him so why had he kissed him 4 times now? The question remained unanswered.

He went through the common room and quickly climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory not bothering to keep quiet; he had never been a very considerate person. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside moving over to his bed he took of his robe. "Sirius?" said James from the bed next to him.

"Yeah"

"I have a question-" he paused and slid the curtains of her four poster opened so that he could see his best friend.

"Yeah?"

James blushed slightly and moved a little towards Sirius. "Have you..." her paused running his hands over his hair nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..." James looked at his directly in the eye and said "Have you ever given a girl a promise ring?" he asked shyly.

Sirius jumped and immediately sensing that this had something to do with James's commitment toward his girlfriend sat down next to him. "You're giving her a promise ring! Are you crazy! You love Lily!"

James shrugged slightly as if that wasn't important and leaned against his headboard eyes closed. "Well I really do like her, she's really pretty and smart and nice and well Lily doesn't want me, she's going out with Robert" he opened his eyes. "I'm not going to wait around for her any longer, I'm going to give Jen a promise ring"

Sirius knew that this was a bad idea. But what can you do? James was as stubborn and mule and in certain situations as dumb as one. All there was to do was hope that things go as well as they could with a promise ring and a marauder. All Sirius knew was that he would never give a promise ring to any girl... any _girl_.

A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewing I honestly didn't expect that many people to read it. I'm really sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter but I moved and new school and all that other boring stuff. I now have a story plot so updates should be a little quicker though I'm not promising anything. Also I know there was a heavy overdose of dialogue in the first part of the chapter but it's just funner that way.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The sentence was dragging itself through the entire school, passed on from mouth to mouth, from ear to ear it was the latest and best gossip that Hogwarts had heard for quiet some time. The flaming rumour went something like:

"Remus Lupin is gay and he's going out with Sirius!" shrieked Mary in to Lily Evans's ear.

She shook her head, "No way!"

"Seriously Amy Harper even saw them making out last night by the lake, no joke Lily, there's even some rumour as to-" her eyes lowered and she moved closer to her friend. "If all the marauders are- well" she coughed uncomfortably and then finally spilled out, "well more than friends, if you know what I mean"

Lily's green eyes were wide; James Potter could not possibly be gay. Her friend was watching her intently so she said, "Well Remus is no shook to anybody that's ever really looked at him, boy dresses too well to be straight. But Sirius and James are not gay!"

Mary sighed, "I don't know Lily think about it. How many times have we seen Sirius and Remus going at it? At least tree time and James has only had one girl friend his entire life and it's not like Jen is exactly your typical girl is she? If her hair was shorter she could probably pass for a guy, she's so flat chested-"

Lily waved her hand impatiently trying to get Mary to stop talking, "I'm going to have to do something that I neither want to nor like so get out of my way before I hex you," Mary jumped to the side, an angry Lilly was not one to be anywhere near.

Lily quickly ran off up the stairs in the direction of the boy's dormitory, which boys, the marauder boys. She didn't even knock coming in and slammed the door behind her looking suspiciously around the room, her eyes narrowed until she spotted the shell-shocked James Potter who couldn't do anything but stare at her as if he was in a daze. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly as he jumped off the bed and took a step towards her.

She didn't answer the question; instead she walked right up to him, and pointed her wand right at his throat, "Is it true?" she whispered her teeth clenched. James couldn't be gay.

"Is what true?" he muttered his eyes nervously eying the uneasily wand.

"Are you gay?"

James jumped making the tip of the wand scratch his throat, "No I'm not gay," he shouted defensively. "Who told you that?" Lily lowered her wand slightly.

"Are Sirius and Remus going out?" she asked more calmly before tucking the wand back in to her pocked.

"No of course not, the truth is Remus is gay but Sirius is-"

"Bi"

"Oh, you're leaving?" he said a disappointed look falling on his face.

She smiled, "sure, bye Potter," she whispered and just like that she walked out of the room a soft knowing smile on her face, James Potter was simply too adorable.

OOO

"No repeat after me: I, Sirius Black am completely straight, between me and Remus there is nothing but friendship, between me and James there is nothing but brotherhood, the few times we've locked lips didn't mean anything, they were just to have a couple of laugh!" said Sirius to his current girlfriend Holly who still looked unconvinced.

"You expect me to repeat all of that? The point I'm trying to make Sirius is that you keep kissing him for a reason, you must like him, maybe even love him and I don't want to be your-"

"I do love Remus, as a friend Holly there's absolutely nothing else in between us I promise you that"

She sighed loudly, "I want a guarantee, imagine if you're really gay and then I'm just... I couldn't take it if you just used me to find what your sexual preference is. I couldn't take it, so let's just say goodbye we had a lot of good time, your really great, but I'm not going to do this because I think you do love him," she pressed on, her hand trying to move Sirius's arms so that she could walk away.

"I'm not letting you leave over something like this, I don't love Moony, he's just my friend Holly I promise you, he's like my brother," in some part of his mind he cringed.

She raised an eyebrow but stopped trying to get away, "Alright Sirius, but if you leave me for Remus," she looked right up at him her brown eyes shinning strangely in the moonlight, "I have the right to make your life miserable. Is that a deal?"

Sirius sighed, this was what he hated and at the same time admired about Holly she was tough, much tougher then her petite little body would lead you to believe, "You got a deal baby," he whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up kissing her passionately on the lips.

OOO

A/N: Thanks a lot to everybody that's reviewing! Love you! I suppose this chapter is really the beginning of the plot, and i promise it'll get more _interesting _next chapter. Also if anybody has any suggestions or requestes to what should happen I'd love to hear them!

Don't forgett to review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Check Mate," whispered Sirius as he finished up a rather dull game of check against Peter who sat there frowning, his hand scratching his head stupidly.

"Moony want to play?"

Remus shook his head but moved over to where the other two marauders were sitting, some people might have noticed that he sat rather close to Sirius and unfortunately for the black-haired boy Holly (who was sitting at the other end of the common room) was one of those people. "James is going to give Jen the promise ring today," he commented.

"Yeah I know," said Peter as he continued to stare at the chess board not understand how he had lost.

"That's so weird, why do we have to commit ourselves to these chicks anyway"

"Not 'we' my friend"

"Oh, right," Sirius couldn't help but look sideways at Remus and something inside him stirred, _yeah that was right Remus will never have to put up with over emotional girls, lucky bastard_.

"Are you going to give Holly one, she's pretty cool," muttered Peter as his eyes flickered over to her.

Sirius shrugged. The honest answer was no, he didn't see a future with her or any other girl for that matter. They were fun for a few days, even a few months but totally committing to _one_ girl that seemed crazy.

"I think you should, she understands you, she doesn't mind you cheat on her, she's smart and pretty, what else are you looking for?"

Sirius blinked, that was right Holly was all those things, she was awesome and fun and didn't give a dam about monogamy but then why didn't he see a future with her. He looked sideways at Remus again, there wasn't a reason. She was amazing but something just wasn't right.

"Well what about you Peter, thinking of a girl?"

Peter blushed and mumbled something but it was enough to distract Sirius from his current train of thought. "Who is she?" he asked, eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Just a girl"

"Pretty?" asked Remus.

"Yeah"

"Do we know her?"

"Yeah"

"She in our year?"

"Yeah"

"Gryffindor?"

"Yeah but I don't think she'll go out with me or anything like that so just don't make a big deal out of this"

"Who?"

Peter shrugged again, "No one really," his face was still blushed when his eyes glinted over to a beautiful _redhead_ girl.

OOO

For the last couple of days Lily Evans had been trying (and failing) to get the charming Mr. Potter out of her mind. Not only because he had a girlfriend but also because he was a conceded moron but something just wasn't working. Everywhere she went something \ reminding her of the dark haired boy and now in the privacy of the girl's bathroom Lily faced the gold trimmed mirror and confessed her outmost sin, "I like James Potter"

She sighed, running her hands through her messy hair, this could not be happening. When had he gone from annoying-show-off to her dream guy? She shivered uncomfortably she had just called James her dream guy that could not be a good thing. "It's just a small crush that's all, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything like that"

She stopped and her green eyes widened, "Oh no..." she whispered as she turned away from the mirror and started passing the bathroom arms crossed over her chest, she did love James and there was absolutely nothing to do about it.

"Why did this have to happen to me," she half-shouted irritably just as the bathroom door sung opened and her friend Mary came in.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I love James Potter!" she screamed.

Mary blinked, "Lily! You can't be serious, we hate him, he's annoying and mean, always showing off and cursing everybody, thinking he's better than them,"

"He's not like that anymore!"

Mary's mouth opened but she didn't say anything.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"He has a girlfriend, I know that you broke up with Robert but I think James really likes Jen, they've been together for quite a bit and they look pretty happy you can't just-"

"I can! I totally can! He loves me, he's told me that before and now I think I believe him. I need to go talk to him," she took a step towards the door but Mary stopped her. "What?"

"Lily there's something you don't know"

She rolled her eyes, "What is it? Is he in detention again?"

"No, Remus told me that James is going to give Jen a promise ring"

Lily froze. "What?"

Mary shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, you know he really likes her so maybe he won't break it off with her just because you've finally realised you like him"

She shook her head, "I don't think you're understanding something, I don't like James, I _love_ James"

"So what are you going to do?"

Lily smiled and put a hand on Mary's shoulder, "What are _we_ going to do"

"Oh brother,"

"It's very simple really we just have to see if James loves her"

"How are we going to do that?"

"One word"

"And that would be?"

"Spying"

Mary groaned but before she could say anything Lily was starting to tell her 'the plan' because a girl like Lily Evans _always_ has a plan.

OOO

"Alright I'm ready to do it!"

"Do it?" Sirius raised an eyebrow suggestively.

James groaned, "You're so immature"

"And you're not?" asked Remus putting his book down as the conversation got more interesting.

"Well I've at least grown up some; I'm not still in the 'shack anything that will stand still long enough' face of my life"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Sirius you're eventually going to have to go monogamous you wouldn't be able to have sex with any girl you want when you're married and stuff"

"Well I'm not getting married," muttered the animagi as he crossed his arms.

"That's the way to go," whispered Remus.

"You don't believe in marriage?" asked Sirius curiously as he stared at him.

Remus shook his head, "Not since my parents got divorced, it just don't really make sense thought homosexuals aren't even allowed to marry so no worries there"

James who had been putting on his tie suddenly turned towards Remus, "Hey Rem do you like anybody?"

Remus shrugged, "Yeah"

Sirius smiled and moved over to where he sat, "Who is he,"

"I have the right to remain silent," whispered the werewolf but his eyes glittered as he looked up in to Sirius face. They were looking straight at each other, only a couple inches away.

James's frowned slightly as they stared at each other in silence.

"Well I have to get going, got a promise ring to give," when the two boys didn't even look at him or break their intense eye contact he shouted "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Remus turned towards him, face slightly pink, "Good luck," he whispered before moving quickly over to his bed and shutting the curtain.

"Yeah, good luck," said Sirius but his mind was on something else.

James sighed, what friends! But didn't give the strange scene another thought and started worrying again on what he was suppose to tell Jen. He needed everything to go right.

Little did he know that he and Jen were not the only ones that had been getting ready for the Saturday night date. Behind a statue right outside the Gryffindor Common room Mary and Lily hid waiting to start what was sure to be a very long night.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to answer all your lovely reviews but I've been pretty busy and I re-wrote this chapter like three times because it just didn't sound right. It still didn't end up as good as I wanted it but I think it came out alright and as you can see there's plenty of good stuff coming up. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback and continue telling me what you think I really appreciate all your compliments and constructive criticism, so keep the reviews coming. Love!


End file.
